narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tailed Beast Skill
A Tailed Beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly among the beasts, from Nature Transformations to concentrating chakra into extra limbs. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchūriki as a means of self-preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchūriki resulting in the beasts' power becoming their own. The ultimate technique that all tailed beasts share is the Tailed Beast Ball, which allows them to fire a concentrated blast of dense, heavy black and white chakra, causing massive devastation. It has also been shown that the tailed beasts can communicate through telepathy but only the hosts know they are talking.Naruto chapter 567, pages 7-10 Known Abilities Shukaku Shukaku has been shown to be able to use Wind Release, which it uses to perform powerful attacks such as the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, and has the ability to manipulate sand it had infused with its chakra, using it as an effective weapon. Its jinchūriki, Gaara, also has the ability to move and levitate sand at will. Even after Shukaku was extracted and sealed by Akatsuki, Gaara still kept the ability to control sand, but as he was only seen using wind techniques when he was transformed into Shukaku, it was originally unclear whether or not this was Gaara's own ability or Shukaku's. Gaara's automatic Shield of Sand was thought to be Shukaku protecting Gaara (and in turn, itself) from harm. However, the Fourth Kazekage revealed that it was actually the will of Karura, Gaara's late mother who moved the sand to protect him, and not Shukaku.Naruto chapter 547, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 548, pages 11-13 Matatabi Matatabi has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size and has the ability to breathe fireballs. This was demonstrated by its jinchūriki, Yugito Nii, when she transformed into Matatabi.Naruto chapter 313, pages 7-11 While in a "Version 2" transformation, she also uses Matatabi's claws to attack and scratch her opponents with quick, successive attacks.Naruto chapter 566, page 13 Isobu Isobu has the ability to swim at very high speeds despite its large size.Naruto chapter 317, pages 1-4 It can also create coral. The beast can also curl up into a ball making use of its hard, spiky shells and roll at great speeds.Naruto chapter 571, page 12 In the anime, Isobu was seen using its chakra to send shock-waves that could create a massive tidal wave in any direction from its body, and shoot water chakra blasts.Naruto: Shippūden episode 99''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 105 It demonstrated the ability to create a mist that would cause the victims within it to confront their insecurities and either conquer them or be destroyed by them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 100 Son Gokū Son Gokū has the ability to mix its earth and fire natures, to create lava which is spews from its mouth. In turn, its jinchūriki, Rōshi, was able to use Lava Release ninjutsu and could create a barrage of molten rock to assault his enemy with or else create a torrent of lava to attack an opponent with. He could also apply the use of chakra flow to cover his entire body with lava to make "armour" and a powerful deterrent for close-combat or taijutsu fighters. Kokuō Kokuō's jinchūriki, Han, after transforming into his Version 2 form, can create several chakra arms at once which he can freely manipulate to assault his target with the intention of overwhelming them. After assuming his full Five-Tails transformation, he used the beast's horns as weapons in a powerful charge to gore the opponent. The amount of force used is so strong, that such a blow is capable of sending Gyūki flying a considerable distance away. Saiken While in "Version 2" form, Saiken's jinchūriki, Utakata has displayed the beast's ability to emit corrosive, alkaline substances. In the anime, Utakata, was seen using Saiken's chakra as a shroud, and was also able to send this shroud up to six tails without fully transforming, along with an ability to fully transform into Saiken, demonstrating an adequate control over it. In this form, he was able to absorb and nullify a technique as powerful as Fury with no ill effects.Naruto: Shippūden episode 151 However, like most jinchūriki, Utakata could also lose himself in his rage and have Saiken take over. Chōmei It has been shown that Chōmei's jinchūriki, Fū, had the ability to fly by manifesting two of the beast's tails to use as wings.Naruto chapter 565, page 2 The more tails she manifested, the faster she could fly. In the "Version 2" form, she was able to bite her enemies. Gyūki Like other tailed beasts, Gyūki has the ability to fire Tailed Beast Balls. Due to its resemblance of an octopus, it can also use ink, and its jinchūriki, Killer B can use this ability to create more solid forms of ink. B can also transform himself into Gyūki and can access its chakra without losing control, being one of the three jinchūriki who is known to be able to fully control his tailed beast's powers, the others being Yagura and more recently, Naruto. Killer B is also on very good terms with Gyūki. The two act as a team in battle with the beast even disturbing B's chakra to break illusions cast from even a Mangekyō Sharingan. Also, while using Version 2, Killer B is able to use Gyūki's skull as a battering ram in a Lariat.Naruto chapter 471, pages 11-13 It can also create massive winds which can easily level surrounding terrains.Naruto chapter 566, pages 1-4 Killer B shows his skill of controlling Gyūki's chakra by moulding its chakra into solid tails and using them to grab and stack the loose rocks gingerly on top of one another.Naruto chapter 515, pages 6-7 Kurama Kurama, being the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, is said to be able to create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails.Naruto chapter 1, page 1 With its massive supply of chakra, it can turn its roar into a powerful shock wave that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed, and fire Tailed Beast Balls. In the anime, it was shown to be able to create twisters and breathe fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 In Naruto Uzumaki, to preserve its own life, it can rapidly regenerate any wound Naruto sustained, to the extent that a pierced lung can be healed almost instantly. Formerly, when Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra, he could develop a chakra shroud around his body to greatly enhance his speed and power. Using Kurama's chakra, however, could be used to its advantage, as the more chakra it fed into Naruto, the easier it was for it to influence and control Naruto's body. After gaining control over Kurama's chakra, Naruto develops a new chakra shroud that resembles a silhouette of the Sage of Six Paths, the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, Naruto exhibits exceptional speed and strength. Like his predecessor Mito Uzumaki, he also gained Kurama's ability to sense individuals through their negative emotions: something that Kisame Hoshigaki noted that not even the best sensor-type ninja are capable of. However, Naruto had initially failed to gain the beast's cooperation,Naruto chapter 505, pages 9-10 and had merely gained access to the beast's chakra.Naruto chapter 519, pages 7-9 Naruto can even use the shroud to create chakra arms, which helps him create his own version of the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. He, however, hasn't completed it yet. During the Shinobi World War Arc, Naruto and Kurama have come to good terms and now with unhindered access to the beast's power has achieved a form known as the Tailed Beast Mode along with a new chakra shroud. He is also able to use the Tailed Beast Ball. Ten-Tails Because the nine tailed beasts are merely byproducts of the Ten-Tails, it is presumed that the Ten-Tails has all of their traits, condensed into one body. It was shown having a single unique eye, but what it is or if it is a unique dōjutsu is unknown. Tobi claims that, when he recreates the Ten-Tails and become its jinchūriki, he will be able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi from the moon to control the world. Trivia * Some shinobi have studied the skills of Tailed Beasts in an attempt to develop new techniques: ** The Third Kazekage studied Shukaku's sand manipulation, developing a similar fighting style through the use of Iron Sand and his Magnet Release.Naruto chapter 268, page 9 ** Minato Namikaze created the Rasengan based on his study of the Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 519, page 16 * Han and Utakata, the jinchūriki of Kokuō and Saiken respectively, use steam and bubble ninjutsu. It is unknown, however, if these are the tailed beasts' abilities or unique to them. Similarly, Fū and Yugito Nii displayed a number of insect- and cat-related abilities respectively. However, it's unclear whether those stem from their tailed beasts. References Category:Tailed beasts Category:Jutsu Type